


The Distance Between Two Points

by eerian_sadow



Series: Species Imperative [18]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: tf_speedwriting, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:31:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tracks grows deeply more insecure in his relationship with Blaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Distance Between Two Points

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the 2011 Advent Calendar for the livejournal community tf_speedwriting.

He stared into the reflective surface with a frown. He had been assured by his team and many of the humans on base that he was stunning--possibly more beautiful than Sunstreaker, even--but there was a distance between himself and Blaster that he simply could not find any other explanation for.

He had become unattractive to his chosen mate, and he had no one to blame but himself.

"Brightspark?" Blaster's voice startled him out of his thoughts.

"Blaster." Tracks knew his voice clearly conveyed the depression he was feeling, but he couldn't find the energy to fake something more cheerful.

"Brightspark, what's wrong?" The communication specialist moved up behind the blue mech and wrapped his arms around Tracks' abdomen. "Please tell me."

Inwardly, he rejoiced at the simple contact between their bodies. There had been no time between them for more than recharging together since his team landed; Tracks had despaired of losing such basic affectionate gestures forever. Outwardly, he moved his hands so that they covered Blaster's and laced their fingers together.

"I fear..." If he had been Human, the warrior might have choked on the words. "I fear that you no longer find me attractive and have moved on to other potential mates."

In the mirror, the silver and red mech's expression was horrified. "No! I could never!"

He felt like the lowest piece of slag as he watched Blaster's expression shift from horror at the idea to sadness.

"Tracks, how could you even think I would leave you? I've never loved anyone else the way I do you."

"You're never here. What am I to think?". Stubbornly, he held the other mech's hands tighter, not wanting Blaster to leave as he spoke. "What else could I conclude but that I had become repulsive to you in some way?"

The taller mech gave a rumble of irritation. "Tracks, you _know_ I'm too busy for my own good but I'm the only comm tech we have. I'm not avoiding you; I'm cables deep into some problem only I can solve."

"And Sunstreaker?"

"Just a friend, no matter how I might flirt. We got close while we were trapped on that shuttle together.". Blaster's hands flexed, catching Tracks' fingers in what he thought might have been an attempt at reassurance. "And he's partnered with Eject now. Of course I'll have to spend time with him. How else will I know what my symbiote is up to when he's not with me?"

"And yet you make no time for me, the mech you claimed as mate." Tracks let go of the other mech's hands and started to turn to walk away. "You see why I might think I am no longer attractive to you."

Blaster held on tighter, allowing the blue mech to turn in his arms, but not leave. "That's twice now you've said you're not attractive to me. Why? What do _you_ think is wrong with you?"

Tracks looked up at his chosen, trying to meet the larger mech's optics. He flinched away at the intensity of the other mech's gaze. "You always said I was the most beautiful mech you had ever seen. Now you say nothing at all."

"So it's about this then." The communication specialist raised one hand to the warrior's face plates and rested it there. Tracks flinched again at the reminder of the inferior metal that had gone into the replacement parts on his team's journey. Blaster rubbed his thumb across the copper colored plates. "This is beautiful. Your scars and repairs and this re-format are beautiful. You are beautiful."

Blaster removed his hand and leaned down to brush his cheek plate against Tracks' lovingly. "I'm sorry I haven't been here to reassure you. I love you, Brightspark. And I always will."

Tracks gave a static-filled whine in response and rubbed his face back against Blaster's almost desperately, seeking more contact and affirmation of Blaster's words.

"You crossed galaxies to find me after I was lost," the taller mech continued. "How could I be stupid enough to leave a mech who loved me that much? "

"You have made foolish mistakes in the past," the warrior replied softly.

"Yeah, but this isn't going to be one." Blaster reached for Tracks' hand and began leading the blue mech out of the room. "Come on. I think we need some 'us' time, so I can show you just how beautiful you still are."


End file.
